Smitten Sparks
by BP-101Skyfander
Summary: When a jettwin winds up on the Nemesis in Decepticon clutches, a certain triple-changer grows protective; pledging to keep the jet safe and happy as a 'DeceptiBot'. What the twin doesn't know is there's a lot more on that triple-changer's processor than meets the eye… And how do the Autobots react when he's finally released? RE-UPLOADED! XD
1. Offline or Capture

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

Jetfire struggled between the servos of Blitzwing and Lugnut as they dragged the young jet towards the Nemesis; the Decepticons pausing in mid-flight as Megatron spun to face them; fusion-cannon charging as he threatened the Autobots below. The Allspark was mentioned, also the sake of the youngling's spark, but their words were drowned out to Jetfire's audials. All he could hear was Jetstorm; his brother frantic to rescue him. Said-youngling was struggling himself, to be released from Jazz and Bumblebee and calling out curses to Megatron that their carrier would have forbid them to say out-loud. Starscream then silenced them all with a stun-beam from his nullray; Jetfire reacting to the impact between his and Jetstorm's bond.

"Oh, jhou hurt him…" Blitzwing groaned softly, tugging Jetfire up beside him, which jerked Lugnut up too.

"Don't be a fool, Blitzwing! You're going to drop him if you don't stop this nonsense!" said-Con snapped, letting go of Jetfire's arm in hopes not to be dragged into a collision of some sort. Jetfire easily slipped from Blitzwing's grip and free-fell for about 10 nanokliks before hastily transforming.

"Nice try, Autobot…"

The sinister snarl of the Seeker-lead caught Jetfire's audio receivers and he felt himself teeter sideways before fumbly transforming again and being caught by the wrists in the servos of Starscream.

"L-Let me go!" the youngling whimpered, kicking out at the Seeker in anger. Starscream only laughed and easily dodged his attempts to break free.

"For an Autobot with my specs, you're not very impressive," he retorted, zooming back up in place beside Blitzwing and Lugnut. "You two need to focus! We nearly lost him!"

Jetfire collided with Blitzwing; the triple-changer hasty to recover and grip the youngling's servo in his own.

"Vhatever… Let's go before zhey vake up…" he snarled; swapping personas once more and nuzzling Jetfire's faceplate. "Ooh, a little flier! I like him already!"

Jetfire gagged and tried to push away from the triple-changer, but they'd reached and landed on the Nemesis before the youngling had a chance to get away again.

**This is going to be a long solarcycle… **Jetfire thought; clumsily stumbling into the docking bay of the ship.

* * *

**I RE-UPLOADED IT! Cause I was sad after I took it down, and... hopefully no judging fraggers will come around this time...  
I write about what I want to write about; no matter how good or bad the story plot line is!  
... frag the judgers...**

**Anyway...  
I never actually realised how short my first chapter was for this; wow...  
Oh well! XD**

**Next chapter, away! *slithers off***


	2. The Plan

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

Blitzwing handed the youngling to Lugnut while he searched around for stasis cuffs; Jetfire not liking the idea of his wrist being crushed, and again attempted to escape.

"You're… hurting me…" he vented uncomfortably, pushing against Lugnut's arm with his free servo. The TIC gave him a blank look and shook his arm; Jetfire stumbling and landing on his knees from the action. "H-Hey!"

"Younglings should be seen; not heard…"

"Leave him alone, Lugnut…" Blitzwing scowled, walking over once he'd found the stasis-cuffs. "Jhou can go now; Lord Megatron's vaiting."

Lugnut happily let go of Jetfire and walked up the hallway to find the other Decepticons. The scowl didn't leave said-youngling's faceplates as Blitzwing knelt beside him; Random grinning idiotically.

"Don't vorry, zhis von't hurt… much!"

"… What do you want with me anyway?" Jetfire inquired, interrupting the insane-persona's maniacal laugh. Switching, Hothead met his optics sternly; aggressively grabbing his wrist. "Ow!"

"Zhat's not for jhou to know, jhoungling. It's best if jhou keep quiet before Megatron changes his mind about keeping jhou online," the triple-changer stated, locking the stasis-cuffs into place. Jetfire was about to retort about them not being turned on, but Blitzwing hushed him. "… I'm being nice…"

… One could have sworn the triple-changer shuddered as he spoke; then dragging Jetfire behind him to the main control room of the Nemesis. Megatron was informing the other Decepticons of their plans, but he ordered them all to leave when Blitzwing entered the room.

"Ze jhoungling has caused trouble already, Lord Megatron… Vhat vill ve be doing vith him?"

"Nothing for now…" the warlord replied, getting up from his place on the throne and pacing the floor before the triple-changer. "Firstly we need to get as far away from this putrid planet as we can… Those Autobots will discover what's going on sooner or later…"

"What a great plan, my Lord; then we can destroy them when they least expect it!" Starscream announced, walking back to join them when he'd overheard the conversation. Megatron shot him a glare.

"The plan is for them _not _to find us, Starscream," he growled at the SIC before directing his optics back to Jetfire; said-youngling only watching them boredly from his place on the floor. "If we can get this one to talk and tell us where the Allspark was recently banished to, then we can deal with his friends…"

"I'd like to see you try, Con…" Jetfire hissed, narrowing his optics as he stared back at the warlord. Starscream stepped forward to threaten him, but he was stopped at an icy-blast from Blitzwing; the triple-changer's defensive systems kicking in for his greater good.

"Pardon my intrusion, but if I recall correctly, zhese jhounglings are ze only hope Cybertron has of restoration, correct?" he explained blankly; a smirk crossing his faceplates as Starscream struggled to escape his icy-prison.

"You… Y-You traitor!" the Seeker screeched. Aware of the situation, Megatron walked up behind his SIC and set the hilt of his fusion-cannon against the Seeker's back-strut; a growl of warning escaping the warlord's vocal processor.

"In future, maybe you should consider listening to him for the sake of your spark, Starscream," he commanded; said-Seeker shuddering.

"Y-Yes, Lord Megatron…"

With his fusion-cannon still against Starscream's back, Megatron glanced over at Blitzwing.

"Take the youngling to the brig. Soundwave will deal with him there."

"But I zhought I vas guarding him!" Random retorted; a servo on Jetfire's shoulder-strut.

"As long as he doesn't escape…"

Random giggled, which made Jetfire a little uneasy. The whole way Blitzwing dragged him, Random was humming through his vents, giving the youngling a slight processor-ache. It grew when he was abruptly thrown into the brig…

"Have fun, jhoungling! I'll be back soon!"

Jetfire fought the pain in his helm as he sat up, looking to either side of the Decepticon brig. It was much like their own on the Elite Guard ship, except there was only one row of cells and the room was dimly lit. The sound of footfalls echoed up the hall and the youngling was expecting Blitzwing to be back, but instead he was met with Soundwave and Swindle; the two mechs silently conversing something inaudible to the jet before walking on.

"I am not liking this…" Jetfire murmured aloud, shaking his wrists free of the stasis-cuffs. At that, he shuttered his optics offline. "Oh, come on! Seriously!?"

Miserably he folded his arms and settled back against the cell-wall; his optics remaining offline as he opened the bond between him and his brother. Hopefully Jetstorm wasn't too shaken from what had happened… and he had recovered from the blast…

_**:: Brother, are you there? ::**_

_**:: Thank Primus you're alright! They haven't hurt you have they!? ::**_

_**:: Not too much… Just been thrown around a bit… ::**_

_**:: How dare they! ::**_

Jetfire rolled onto his side, massaging his temples as best he could to get his processor off the pain he was feeling.

_**:: You are hurt!::**_

_**:: It's only a processor-ache… and it's probably not as worse as you would be. What did Starscream do? ::**_

_**:: Just a stun; nothing horrible… I can sense you're worrying; what's up? ::**_

_**:: I'm being guarded by the triple-changer… ::**_

_**:: Blitzwing? ::**_

_**:: Yeah, but I think he's up to something… ::**_

* * *

***slow-claps* ... Megatron, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Jetfire... Your 'out-of-character' is showing... XD**

**Meh, FanFictions are SUPPOSED to take them out of character! That's why they're called FANFictions!**

**Now um... yeah, you probably guessed all my author note's are random cause I'm re-uploading this, but ANYWAY!**

**Lemme go find Chapter 3, kay?**

**Ehem… Anyways, next chapter I have decided will be in Jetfire's P.O.V… He senses suspicion :3**


	3. Not Myself

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

I hastily disconnected the bond and sat up-right at a second set of footfalls in my direction. This time it was Blitzwing; his Random-persona grinning giddily as he faced me.

"Told jhou I'd be back!" he giggled. "And I brought jhou somezhing too!"

I hardly reacted when Blitzwing opened the cell-door and slid a cube of energon in my direction; the door then sliding shut as quickly as it had opened. Blitzwing then rocked on his pedes as he waited for me to react; only staring up at him with blank optics.

"J-Jhou're not hungry?" Random whimpered; causing me to shake my helm. Hothead overpowered and he whacked a servo against the cell-door. "Drink somezhing, jhou insect! Lord Megatron needs jhour tanks full for ze next decacycle!"

In his rage, I nearly jumped out of my armour, but quickly did as I was told to keep him happy; taking the energon cube in shaking servos as I took small sips. I watched the triple-changer for a few moments before he switched personas again; Icy calmly stepping back and tapping his fore-digits together.

"D-Don't, mind me…" he murmured. At that I forced myself to stop drinking and sceptically looked up at Blitzwing. That persona was calmer than usual…

"I don't understand you," I said softly.

"Vhat?"

"I understand the other two," I softly went on. "One's aggressive; one's insane… but you… You I don't understand…"

Icy's working optic shuttered offline then online; Blitzwing clearly confused himself.

"Now, I don't understand jhou…" he admitted. "Vhat do jhou mean by jhou don't understand?"

I shuffled back a bit when he walked up to the cell, setting the energon cube aside and putting my arms around my knee-joints.

"W-Well… you seem to be, a bit in-between," I explained, trying to process my thoughts to words. But, my vocal processor didn't really agree with me on that. "Is that… normal?"

Blitzwing looked a little shocked and pretended not to listen… But, I hastily clicked my glossa while waiting for an answer…

"… If jhou drink more energon, I guess I vill tell jhou…"

"If, that's the only way I'm going to find out…" I said slowly, taking the energon cube in my servo before lifting it to my lips once more and gulping down what was left. "You can tell me now."

Blitzwing backed up and leant against the wall behind him; his servos placed on his back-strut. I couldn't read his expression, but my uneven spark-beats told me he was up to something…

"… Jhou said my ozher personas vere aggressive and insane…" he started, not lifting his helm. "Sometimes, one needs a persona to keep zhem in control, and zhis persona is zhat one…"

"Is that why you're treating me like this?"

At that he lifted his helm; optic widening at my words.

"N-No, I vould never!" he scowled. "Are jhou testing me, jhoungling!?"

Okay, he snapped… I won't pester him anymore. Instead of replying, I nervously shook my helm and backed into the cell. Blitzwing gritted his dentas then turned away from me; leaving the brig when someone called his name. As I sat against the wall, I thought over what we'd spoken about… and why the fact my spark-beat was uneven and complicated…

I didn't feel sick, and nothing had happened to my twin-bond with Jetstorm… which reminded me…

_**:: How much of that did you hear? ::**_

* * *

**Jetfire's suspicious now… :3 Like I said before, suspicions ._.**

**Something's up with Blitzwing and neither of them know why!**

… **s-shall we continue?**

**Still in Jetfire's P.O.V BTWS! ^^ Reviews would be appreciated, guys! :3**


	4. Lost Bond

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I ignored it the first time…

_Knock, knock, knock!_

But could I dare ignore it a second time?

"Jhoungling, vake up!"

Maybe not… Onlining my optics, I looked up and found Blitzwing staring back at me. Something told me I needed to be up now…

"Lord Megatron grows impatient, jhoungling…" he scowled. I sat up from my position on the ground and shook my frame to loosen up my joints before getting to my pedes, looking into Icy's optic.

"I have a name, you know…" I insisted, letting him slid the cell-door open and pull me out of the cell.

"Vell, I don't care vhat it is," Blitzwing spat, leading the way back to the control room I'd 'arrived' in. The Decepticons around us held glares that clearly said they didn't trust me, but I've got stasis-cuffs on; I'm not going anywhere, and I'm pretty sure they've disabled my fire-blasters too…

We walked into the control room and sure enough Megatron was waiting, and he didn't look happy either. I tried backing up, but I only backed into Blitzwing; who shoved me forward onto my knees in annoyance.

"Patience Blitzwing, remember he is a youngling," the warlord commanded; red optics glaring down on me. Right now I was just hoping to sink away and get off this ship… Megatron's terrifying when he's mad! "And, we need him in one piece for questioning…"

Exactly what I dreaded…

"I questioned him enough last solarcycle…" the triple-changer admitted gruffly. "Zhough… his responses vere ze least of ze questions I asked…"

"Silence, you fool; only because those weren't what we wanted to know!" Megatron went on, wandering over to us with a stern smirk across his faceplates. "But first, about that, twin-bond he has…"

My spark tightened in its chamber. The look in his optics told me he was planning something horrible; something to break the bond…

"N-No, please… A-Anything but that!" I spat out absent-mindedly, bringing my cuffed servos protectively against my chassis and hanging my helm. A servo clenched around my neck-cables made me wince, and I shuddered a little as I was lifted from my place on the ground; avoiding optics with Megatron himself.

"If you squabble, our doctor will make it hurt," he warned, putting me down again. Before I even had a chance to cycle cool air into my vents, another set of servos on my shoulder-struts made me tense. "But, I can't make any promises."

"I'll take the request, my Liege; only because you asked nicely…" said-'doctor' mused; his digits cold against my heating frame. "Maybe I can experiment a little further…"

Stumbling a little, he turned me on my pedes and we began walking down a hallway similar to the one leading to the brig. Okay, now I was interested…

This hallway had doors leading to the Cons quarters and there were alarm-bells and signs lining the walls beside every door. Few Decepticons passed us; only hastily hurrying past or avoiding optic-contact completely.

"So… who are you exactly?" I asked after about 30 nanokliks of silence.

"Because you're so eager to know, they call me Knockout," the 'doctor' explained, pressing me on to a door at the far-end of the hallway. It easily slid open upon reading our presence and Knockout then hastily guided me inside over to one of the berths. Huh, med. bay… "And you may have figured out that I am the Medic of the Decepticons… or the 'Bad Doctor' as opposed to, Ratchet…"

He gritted the Autobot medic's name through his denta in an attempt to settle me on the med. berth. Hastily he then silenced me with a digit, strapping me down to the berth across mid-section, arms and legs.

"Don't ask; you'll cause rumours…" he hissed, turning away to search for the right tools. I struggled under my restraints; frantic pulses generating through the bond. Why me!?

_**:: Hello; ow! Stop it! ::**_

I tried to settle myself at Jetstorm's tone, trying not to draw attention to myself. Pray to Primus that Knockout doesn't turn around any time soon…

_**:: You may experience pain for the next klik or two. ::**_

_**:: Why? ::**_

_**:: … They're breaking the bond. Triple-changer knows I've been talking to you. ::**_

_**:: Scrap… Should I tell the others? ::**_

Oh yeah, don't tell them what's happening, brother; great plan! I didn't have much time to reply; Knockout had just gathered up the last of his tools and spun back around.

"Let's see how this bond works, shall we?" he questioned aloud; one servo full of the tools he needed, the other a giant, revving chainsaw! Panicked I sent Jetstorm one last message…

_**:: Tell them already! And… I'm sorry… ::**_

I continued to struggle under the restraints; my cooling systems powering hastily to keep me calm and cool me down, but that didn't seem to be working as of now. The last thing I saw was Knockout's optics raised in confusion before my own optics powered down due to my frame over-heating in panic…

By the time I was with it again, it felt like a whole solarcycle had passed, but the 'Bad Doctor' told me it was only a few megacycles… Oh yeah, then tell me why my processor's aching all over again?

At that, I sat up uncomfortably and rubbed my chassis, ignoring the pain in my helm. Looking around, I found I was back in the brig, being watched by Blitzwing and facing the pain of losing the bond to my twin-brother. That was only a few megacycles after all…

"So, what else did he do?" I asked aloud while checking I was all still together in one piece.

"See for jhourself…" the triple-changer answered; yet I wasn't really expecting him to. I looked and found my insignia was missing; both of them and frowned; the point of that?

"What makes you Cons think I'm going to be here for more than a few solarcycles?" I questioned, walking up to the glass of the cell and asking him directly. Blitzwing shuddered as I continued. "Jetstorm knows where I am; he'll tell the Autobots and they'll find me."

"Jhou don't get it, do jhou, Autobot…" the triple-changer laughed to himself, looking up and meeting my optics. I could tell under that visor he was planning to make this miserable for me. "Ze ozhers can't find jhou, if zhey can't track us. Lucky for us, Soundvave jammed all signals before ve left."

"Huh, no wonder my comm link doesn't work…" I joked sarcastically, stepping back and folding my arms. "… And, could I ask something?"

"… Vhat is it now?"

"Are you hiding the others away just so you can yell at me without giggling or lowering your tone?"

* * *

**Is that how their cooling systems work? I have no idea…**

**Anyway, Jetfire's lost his bond with Jetstorm and all communications are down, so now he has no way of contacting the Autobots… Oh noes!**

**I think we should have a chapter from Jetstorm's P.O.V; ya think? Just to see how the Autobots are taking this… Yeah, let's do that!**


	5. Rescue Ideas

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

_**:: Tell them already! And… I'm sorry… ::**_

That was the last thing I heard before pain ripped though my chassis. My spark itself was aching and I couldn't help but cry out in pain at each uneven beat. Jazz and Nightmelody were at my side in nanokliks, calling my name and trying to coax me. I only stopped myself with a heavy vent; a servo shaking over my spark chamber and coolant framing my optics.

"Woah… You okay, Stormy?" Nightmelody questioned, her servos on my shoulder-struts as she steadied me. My vocal processor hardly felt like working, but I had to tell them what happened; I had to push myself… and the fact that I have an over-protective spark-mate worrying about me here and now…

"The… bond…" I started; a stammer only leaving my vocals. "J-J-Jetfire…"

In that instant, I collapsed onto my knees; Jazz acting fast to catch me. I still had my servo over my spark chamber and I could feel my fans softly humming inside me, attempting to move on from the panic I'd just experienced. Nightmelody had now run off somewhere; most likely to find Sentinel or Ultra Magnus, and left me in Jazz's servos… literally…

"That's it… Nice and easy, Storm," the SIC coaxed, helping me to sit down as my intakes eased. "We're gonna find out what happened; you just gotta relax…"

Relax? Nu-uh, not while my twin-bond's just been cut! How was I supposed to know if Jetfire was going to be alright!?

"And you're certain it's to do with his and Jetfire's bond?"

"Positive. What else would he freak out over?"

I looked up at Nightmelody and Magnus' voices, fighting back the coolant in my optics. I was tempted to try the bond again, but because of that, Jetfire might not reply. I needed to know if he was okay!

"Can't… we c-check our signal-trackers, o-or something?" I spoke up, finally getting my vocal processor around my thoughts. I met Jazz's optics and he slightly nodded his helm.

"I was just about to. Hopefully, Fire's okay…" the SIC replied, wandering on through to the control room. Thankfully I let Nightmelody guide me after him; the world started to spin a little and give me a processor-ache.

"Maybe we can find out where Jetfire is too!" said-bot suggested, stopping abruptly and causing me to sway slightly. "And I can murder whoever broke their twin-bond!"

"M-Melody…?" I muttered, shaking my helm to stay steady. "Keep w-walking…"

"Oh right, sorry..."

Reaching the control room, Jazz set to work on searching our trackers. In that time, Sentinel and the Elite Guard TIC had joined us; Reggae as concerned as Nightmelody was about me.

"Poor little jet… Don't ya just hate the feeling of a bond-break?" Reggae said softly, affectionately stroking my helm. Even if she was Jazz's twin-sister, she felt like an older sister to me and Jetfire, so we treated her that way, and she treated us as her own younger brothers.

"I'd hate to know what it feels like. It looked painful!" Nightmelody added. Solemnly I left them and wandered up behind Jazz; the SIC's expression looking doubtful.

"A-Anything?" I wondered.

"Nothin'… All we know is he's on the 'Con warship…" he replied, looking back at me in disdain. One thing about wearing a visor; you can't tell how the other's feeling, but… I think, between me and Jazz, there's something that tells us what's going through the other's processor. "I hate the fact of not knowing as much as you do…"

"Maybe Optimus and his team have had more luck," Ultra Magnus suggested; a servo against the side of his helm. "That's the only other option."

"Sounds good to me," Jazz admitted.

"I'm in," Nightmelody put in, clenching her servos into fists. "How dare they hurt the jettwins! I-I'll-…"

"Melody, we get it…"

"Ooh, I'llcometooifwe'regoing!" Blurr insisted, jumping up on his pedes in determination.

"You coming along, Reggie?" the SIC inquired, glancing in our direction. Reggae tilted her helm to one side and racked her thoughts, there-after shaking her helm.

"I think I'll stay here, brother…" she objected softly. "Just to, keep Jetstorm company."

Jazz nodded in understanding and took off after the others; Reggae attempting to keep me steady as my knees buckled once more.

"You okay?"

"… It hurts…"

"I bet it does…" Reggae murmured, setting me in a chair by the controls as we waited for the others to return. "Our twin-bond broke once; Jazz and mine… Primus, that was dreadful…"

She must have caught my questioning glance; the femme only smiling softly and shaking her helm.

"But, I'll save that story for another solarcycle…"

* * *

**Reggae, that's the best name I could come up with for Jazz's sis? Shame on me…**

**Reggae: Yeah, shame on yah, Cloud!**

**Shh, you're meant to be accompanying Jetstorm! *pushes reggae out of room* Anyway, Blurr is such a pain to type-out… urgh… no, not really; I have fun typing out his sentences! ^^ … even if he only had one in this chapter :'(**

… **By the way, I don't own Transformers, only Reggae my OC and Uchu Gingakei owns Nightmelody! :) And someday soon, I'll put up a profile of Reggae too, just in case you wanna know more about her!**

**Next chapter we're back in Jetfire's P.O.V and find out what's going through his helm as he talks a little more to Icy!Blitzwing… Hmm…**


	6. A New Kind of Bond

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

"Five kliks…"

"Hush Autobot…"

"Ha, I got you to talk!" I cheered, bobbing a little in my cross-legged position from inside the brig-cell. Blitzwing now sat across from me, yet he still hadn't changed personas from when I'd asked him that question. "Are you gonna answer me now?"

… Don't worry, he eventually did swap personas to the one I wanted to talk to, but he didn't say anything. It's like he had restrictions from Megatron not to talk to me. So I just sat and watched him as time went by.

"Six kliks…" I muttered, receiving a growl from the triple-changer. At that I fell quiet, boredly poking at the goggles resting on my helm. Why I wore them, one would never know… Not even Jetstorm knew…  
Occasionally I'd glance over at Blitzwing; the older mech's frame hunched over as he processed his thoughts… Well, either that or he was trying to recharge. Either way, he; and dare I say it, looked peaceful for a Decepticon…  
My spark skipped a beat; no… I did not just process that! If I did, I'm not admitting it! I did not just think a Decepticon was peaceful! Primus, rupture my spark!

I put my helm in my servos; the burning in my cheeks no lie to the thought I'd processed. Slag it, slag it, slag it! One small thought and my sensors can't stop; I'm falling for a Decepticon!  
Hastily I lifted my helm at a soft thud and silently shrieked as I skittered backwards. Blitzwing was now in recharge, but he'd fallen backwards and landed on his side; his helm looking in my direction.

"… B-Blitzwing?" I called nervously; just to make sure. He made no response, but his mechanical optic told me otherwise. That was the freaky part about the triple-changer; one optic was natural, the other, like some sort of tracking device… I swear it was watching my every move…  
Quickly I crossed my legs again, wrapping my arms around my exposed protoform.

"… My tanks hurt…"

Footfalls echoed down the hall and Shockwave was there; said-bot glancing at Blitzwing before he looked over at me.

"Lord Megatron trusts you enough to leave that cell alone, so long as you don't try to escape," he explained. I blankly nodded my helm.

"I have no reason to leave anyway," I admitted, getting up when the cell-door slid away. "But… I'd like my twin-bond fixed, and access to a comm link or something that includes communication."

Shockwave glared at me, making me shiver. That bot can definitely stare into your spark, even with one optic.

"O-Okay, never mind then…"

Said-bot gruffly nodded his helm before he left again. I watched him leave before going to follow after him, but I was stopped short when something grabbed my ankle and my pedes slipped out from underneath me; hitting the ground with a painful thud. Two arms wrapped around me and before I knew what was going on, Blitzwing was hugging (crushing) me like I was some sort of human-stuffed toy! My cheeks went as red as Cliffjumper's paint-job!

"U-Uhh, could y-you…" I asked meekly, attempting to break out of his grip. "… l-let go!?"

Blitzwing only muttered softly and tugged me closer to his chassis. I winced; this was embarrassing!

"Blitzwing, let me go!" I called, hoping that did something. The triple-changer stirred again, but still didn't wake up from recharge! I groaned; this was going to be more difficult than I processed…  
Stealthily I rolled over in his grip; my back-strut facing his front. If I could just get out without waking him, everything would be okay…  
Scrap that…  
As I shifted forward, I elbowed the triple-changer in the fore-helm; Blitzwing's optics snapping online. How does he swap personas so slaggin' quickly!? I had to scuffle back to the cells before he could grab me again; Random-persona whimpering at my sudden absence.

"Don't jhou vant a hug?" he asked.

"N-Not when it's a crush!" I spat, almost shyly. He's a good hugger… Oh, stop it, Jetfire!

Blitzwing gestured for me to come over, but I only got up and ran; charging into the med. bay as hastily as I could. Thank Primus Knockout wasn't in there…

"Don't say I enjoyed that; don't say I enjoyed that!" I kept telling myself, sliding the med. bay door shut and crumpling up beside it. Giving in, I tried to reach Jetstorm through our bond… but I was only faced with pain and darkness; rubbing my spark-chamber to ease the pain. "B-Bad idea… Really bad i-idea…"

"Jetfire, vhere are jhou?"

My optics widened; was he really looking for me!?

"Jhou're not supposed to be out of ze brig… Come out, come out, vherever jhou are!"

"Great… I get to play hide-and-seek with a triple-changer…" I groaned aloud, ducking around behind a med berth. Hopefully I was safe, for now…

Oh, what was I doing!? I can't stop hiding it; I'm in love with a triple-changer! And, even though he doesn't show it, he clearly feels the same way about me! Maybe I should just let him find me…  
Confused, I let coolant fall from my optics, hugging myself as I cried. This wasn't right; why did I feel this way?

"Oh zhere jhou are… Vhy are jhou crying?"

Blitzwing's arms wrapped around me, but I didn't have the physical strength to stop him from hugging me. I only turned and cried onto his chassis; the triple-changer's spark soothing in its chamber. He must have been confused, but from the way he tightened his grip on me, I could tell he didn't care. He probably just wanted to see me happy…

"Jetfire, look at me…" he commanded softly, rubbing a digit on the back of my helm. "Look at me."

Cautiously I looked up, meeting Icy's concerned optic. He brushed the coolant from my own optics before getting up and helping me onto my pedes, then setting me upon one of the berths.

"Now, vill jhou tell me vhat's vrong?"

Maybe once my spark stops beating unevenly and my cooling systems behave…

Could I seriously admit to him, that I was falling for him?

* * *

**So, much, panic!**

**Jetfire needs to calm down… Eh, he's a youngling; that's understandable… **freaky**…**

**AND I know about Stockholm Syndrome now, guys! I had rants about it the last time I had this posted and it really annoyed me that people kept bringing it up! It was my plot bunny at the time and it didn't know what the word for it was when the enemy falls in love with the enemy BUT I CAN'T HELP IT WHEN I'M WRITING A STORY THAT INVOLVES MY OTP!**

***breathes heavily; inhales and then relaxes* So... that's my ranting done... Where's Chapter 7?**


	7. My Spark Is Yours

**Forgot to mention; this chapter is from Blitzwing's P.O.V, and I don't own anything except for my OCs, that… are somewhere mentioned throughout story…  
**… **My OOC-version of Blitzwing has a weird way with his speech patterns…  
****Anyway, on with chapter!**

Staring at Jetfire gave me enough time to catch up with my thoughts…  
For a youngling, he has a pretty, sleek protoform. Under all that armour… If there was some way I could-… Ahh, forget it… He's a youngling; I'm a full-grown mech! I-I don't want to hurt him!

"Blitzwing?"

Don't tell me he can read thoughts…

"Yes, Jetfire?"

"I… D-Do you really want to know what's wrong?"

I hesitated; I was concerned for him, yes, but if any Decepticon found I was acting like this, they'd call me a traitor! But… I was only protecting the youngling from the others, and Starscream has given him those looks…

"Vell… of course I do. Jhou're practically bawling jhour optics out," I admitted with a soft smile, gently brushing away a lone tear from the jet's cheek. "Did I do somezhing vrong?"

Jetfire shook his helm without hesitation. Something was on that youngling's processor…

"No… N-No you didn't…" he replied, uncomfortably looking at the floor. "I… I-I was just… confused, that's all…"

"Is zhat it really?" I asked, lifting his helm with a digit. His golden-amber optics grew wide, and by the colour of his faceplates, I guessed that was a lie. "Vhat's ze real story?"

He swatted my servo away and avoided meeting my optics once more; which was a good thing because Knockout just happened to walk in, the medic's optic twitching a little when he spied us.

"Am I, interrupting something?" he asked. I shook my helm.

"I vas just helping Jetfire vith somezhing; ve vere just leaving," I admitted quickly, taking the youngling's servo to help him off the berth then leading the way out. Before we left, I snarled at Knockout; he immediately taking that as a warning if he said anything. We walked through the hallways back to my quarters and I ushered Jetfire inside; sliding the door shut behind me before facing him again. "Jhou vere going to say?"

I didn't get a reply; only an attack to my mouthplates, causing me to stumble backwards in surprise. Jetfire didn't lose his stance; the youngling standing on tip-pedes just to reach. Lazily I fell into the kiss, wrapping my arms around him and lifting him slightly to make the kiss whole, but then he broke it from in embarrassment; eventually stepping back and tripping over a toy fire-truck I'd 'stolen' for Random's sake.

"J-Jhou okay?" I asked with a soft giggle, holding out a servo to help him up.

"I… I-I wasn't expecting you to react like that…" was all that escaped his vocal processor as he got onto his pedes. "You're n-not mad at me?"

"Silly jhoungling; vhy vould I be mad?" I commented. That kiss must have perked up my mood…

"I just-…"

"Shh…" I hissed, spinning around and putting a digit on his mouthplates. "I know vhat jhou did, and, jhou're better zhan anyone else I ever kissed."

… Primus, now I was blushing… Oh well, as Random would say!

"But… w-what about M-Megatron?" the youngling inquired, crawling up beside me as we sat down on my berth. At that I rested my fore-helm on the backs of my servos in frustration.

"Yes… zhat's going to be a problem…" I commented, offlining my optics. The warlord would most likely find out from Soundwave or Starscream, but I knew for now it was impossible for the Autobots to find out… How could we hide it?

"… Can I, d-do it again?"

I looked up.

"Do vhat?"

Jetfire only nervously tilted his helm to one side; his blush returning to his cheeks. The poor youngling was already flustered enough; I didn't blame him…

"Jhou mean to-… Oh, Jetfire, jhou don't have to ask!" I laughed, catching on to what he was asking as I pulled him into my arms and sat him on my lap. "Jhou can just do if jhou're zhat-…"

… If interrupting my sentences becomes a habit, I might regret this…  
Jetfire's lips met mine once more and I tumbled backwards onto the berth once caught off-guard. His frame was light against mine, yet ever heating the more he kissed me. By now my spark-beat was uncomfortably irregular, but I only wanted to please my youngling; caressing the back of his helm with my digits as I let my glossa trace his lips. Jetfire whimpered softly, parting his mouthplates to let me explore. I could almost taste the energon he'd had earlier.

"You… w-won't hurt me… will you?" I heard him murmur; turning his helm to one side as I gently nibbled his neck-cables.

"I vould never…" I whispered, tickling his protoform with both servos. "And, I von't let anyone else hurt jhou…"

I wanted to continue to please him; softly caressing his pelvic-plates as I continued to nibble his neck-cables, but if we interfaced too early, I might really hurt him… He was only a youngling after all…  
Soon I tasted energon and Jetfire ceased licking my cheek; sitting up on my waist with the slightest whimper and rubbing his neck-cables.

"Y-You said you wouldn't-…"

"I know, I know; I'm sorry," I said quickly, gently pushing him off me onto the berth and getting up. Curiously I slid open my door and peeked outside, ex-venting when I saw no one was there. Done with checking, I slid the door shut once more and turned back to face Jetfire. "Here, let me see it…"

Lying on his back-strut, the youngling slightly turned his helm to one side; allowing me to run a digit over where I'd bitten him. The mark was small but a youngling's protoform is still delicate. Jetfire's optics traced my movements in question.

"I-It's not that bad, is it?" he insisted softly, sitting up after I'd left his side. "Guess I over-reacted just a little…"

"Jhou're a jhoungling; I vouldn't blame jhou…" I told him; my servos behind my back-strut as I faced him again. I still couldn't understand how he coped having such an exposed protoform between that armour…

"But, you're a-…"

"Shh," I hissed, reaching forward and setting my digit on his lips. "I know vhat I am, and I know vhat jhou are. Ve can keep zhis secret from both ze Autobots and ze Decepticons; I have a plan, but… I'll need jhou to bear vith me..."

I crawled onto the berth beside him and pulled him against my chassis; the youngling whimpering a little when our frame's collided. Sub-consciously I ex-vented.

"But first, I need to vatch vhat I do vith jhou…"

Jetfire only giggled and nuzzled against me, offlining his optics when he was comfortable.

"It's okay. I can take it."

"Jhou sure? Like I said, I don't vant to hurt jhou…"

"You won't…"

_**Toxic **_**by Glee is corrupting my mind… It's the only thing keeping me motivated to write this…  
****But, on another note I realised I went from normal P.O.V to swapping between Fire and Blitz; huh… *shrugs* Is that okay?**

**Other 'Cons will be included occasionally, but yeah, you probably figured I wanna keep things between these two, and stuff… just happens… derp ._.**

**ANYWAYS!  
****Next chappie is from Jetfire's P.O.V again…  
**… **along the way I'll be dropping hints of something, kay? ;D**

**Ahh, I love when an OTP story pulls together... even if it isn't... i think it is... do you think so?**


	8. Rescue Me

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

It felt good to be able to recharge properly again; recharging in the brig is so uncomfortable! You can't even lie down straight!  
Slowly onlining my optics, I found I was facing the door to Blitzwing's quarters; realising I'd rolled over in the middle of the night. Cautiously I rolled back over to face the triple-changer, who was also currently recharging on his side. Looking over him, I noticed his barrel-guns were absent from where they usually sat on his back-strut, then finding my thigh-armour had been discarded to the floor during the night. My frame was aching as I pulled myself up onto my elbows, but I ignored the pain; feeling refreshed from a good-night's recharge.

"Blitz?" I called softly, shaking the triple-changer's shoulder-strut in order to wake him. "Blitzwing?"

… Yeah, that was probably a bad idea… He stirred and rolled over again; his wing just so happening to knock me off the berth to the ground with an aching thud. Didn't help considering I was already in pain…

"… Zhat vas jhou, vasn't it…"

"Ow, yes…" I murmured, uncomfortably sitting on my knees as I looked up at him; Random's optics glazed with pity. "Be careful."

"Sorry," he admitted, sitting up and swinging his legs over the berth-side. My optics widened a little at his appearance; tiny, faint scratch marks covering his chassis. Did I do that? "… Vhat's vrong?"

"Nothing, nothing!" I said hastily, quickly looking down at my servos; more to check if there was any sign of a mixed paint-job coating my digits. It didn't look like it…

"No, no, jhou're vorried about somezhing…" Blitzwing insisted, slipping down beside me and lifting my head with his digit. "Jhou're not home-sick, are jhou?"

"… Just a little…" I lied, not looking up. Of course Random wouldn't know if we did or not… Icy had been dominant all night!

"Vell, zhat's going to be a problem until ze Autobots repay us…"

Speaking of which, Icy sounded a little stern this morning; maybe he was trying not to tell me something?

"Why can't you just let me go? It's not like Megatron wants anything to do with me anyway…" I admitted, getting to my pedes as he turned to the door; a servo against the wall as he processed my statement.

"It's not zhat simple, Jetfire; ve… Ve need information…"

As he left the room I was a little dumb-struck. He was acting like a totally different bot! He didn't seem to remember our embraces last night; was he purposely forgetting them because I was an Autobot?

"But what information? That's what I need to know!" I pleaded, running after him. Ow, that hurt…

Blitzwing suddenly stopped walking, causing me to run into him; the triple-changer not looking too pleased with my questioning.

"Zhat's for us to know, and jhou to remember…" he stated, disappearing into the control room. I didn't dare follow him; the other 'Cons had given me enough looks this morning. Or… maybe that was because I'd forgotten my thigh-armour… oh well…  
Hurt, I slowly walked back to Blitzwing's quarters, entering and letting the door slide shut behind me. Uncomfortably I then pulled myself back up onto his berth, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Maybe he was only lying to keep me happy…" I wondered; my helm resting on my arms. "Or, someone found out and he's annoyed about it? No, that couldn't be it…"

My spark hurt, but my tanks hurt more. The only other time I'd felt so sick to the tanks was when Jetstorm was badly injured in our last battle with the 'Cons; a feeling painful to our bond. At that thought I curled up on the berth; hugging my middle as coolant laced my optics.

"J-Jetstorm… B-Brother… where are you?" I called aloud, knowing I couldn't be heard. "… I wanna come home, but you know they won't let me!"

My venting hitched as I choked on sobs; I want to be anywhere to but here! If Blitzwing had forgotten, so be it. I'd rather keep the bond with my brother than be 'spark-bonded' with him!

"Jetfire?"

Silently I stopped myself; his footfalls quiet against the concrete floor, servos gentle as they slithered around my waist.

"Jhou're crying again… Jhou know it hurts me vhen jhou cry…"

When I looked back at him, it surprised me to find he was his Hothead-persona; he was never this concerned about me!

"W-Why would you care?" I muttered, slipping out of his grip and sitting up, setting my arms around my protoform. "Icy didn't seem to…"

"He's alvays like zhat vhen voken from recharge…" the more-aggressive stated, sitting beside me upon the berth. I immediately turned away from him. "… I'm not ze one jhou hate, jhoungling… Vhy von't jhou talk to me?"

I'm not talking to him either way. As one bot he hurt me, and I don't care if his other personas had nothing to do with it; they have to deal with my silence until I feel like talking!

"Jhou, von't even talk to me?"

My spark-beat hitched at Random's miserable tone, and slightly I turned my helm to look at him. Random-persona over-powered, yet he was sitting there, twiddling his digits like an impatient youngling…  
I noticed he hadn't bothered to buffer the scratches on his chassis, or put his barrel-guns back in place. Maybe he was attempting to apologise, but, if he tried, I'd have to hear it from Icy personally. He was the one who agreed on letting me recharge with him in the first place!

"Jetfire, please say somezhing… Jhou know it's not my entire fault…" the triple-changer spoke softly; reassuringly. I eventually gave in and turned back to him, snuggling against his chassis with coolant streaming down my faceplates.

"I just want to go home!" I cried. "Please, just let me talk to my brother; anything! I don't want to be here anymore!"

Blitzwing's digits were gentle against my back-strut as he reassured me, murmuring Megatron's excuses to keep me here longer than intended. The Autobots would come soon; I know they would!  
I hope…

"I vish zhat could happen…" he said softly, pleasantly kissing my fore-helm. "But jhou know vhat Megatron's like. He-…"

Blitzwing cut off at panicked footfalls outside the door; the triple-changer protectively getting to his pedes to investigate.

"Blitzwing?"

"Stay zhere until I come back," he ordered, snapping back to Hothead and running out the door in one swift movement.

"But-… oh…"

I did as I was told, waiting patiently in his quarters. He'd left the door open so I could see what was going on. Lasers shot past the door and a couple of the bots were yelling out commands to one another, but my audial receivers perked up and picked out the familiar commands… Those familiar of the Elite Guard themselves…

* * *

**Elite Guard to the rescue! Huzzah!**

**Okay, let's see here… Blitzwing's gone into protective-mode, Jetfire's probably confused up until now, the Autobots are out-numbered and the Decepticons are freaking out about them infiltrating the ship… how they got there is a mystery…**

**Swindle: 'Mystery' my optic. My-…**

**Get outta here, 'Con! *shoves him away* Anyway! We're still in Jetfire's P.O.V next chapter and he gets a little emotional and stuff from slag happening and other reasons…**

**Yeah, my hints will be dropped mostly NEXT chapter…  
****Stay tuned!**


	9. No let's go!

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

My optics shuttered as I stared at the bot before me. At times he'd stop and shoot on-coming Decepticons; the times in-between stopping and calling my name. A femme-bot then jumped in beside him, running over and snapping her digits before my optics.

"Jetfire!" she called, snapping again. "Jetfire; come on! We gotta get out of here!"

Shaking my helm, I hastily followed her out of the quarters and out to where the others were; all shooting madly at the Decepticons as we ran for the docking bay.

"Go, go, go! They're going to keep following us if we don't hurry!"

"I'mgoing; I'mgoing!"

"Ugh, there's too many of them! I knew Jazz should've come with us!"

"Less talk; more running!"

Sentinel, Nightmelody and Blurr… The one running beside me; Reggae… That's four; where's Jazz and Jetstorm? Small fizzes through my spark-chamber made me stop briefly, stumbling down onto one knee. Nightmelody jogged over, keeping one optic on me as she continued shooting 'Cons.

"Jetfire, you alright!?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay…" I admitted, getting up and running after Blurr. I would have turned and started shooting myself, but I knew Blitzwing was somewhere in the midst of them; I… I didn't want to hurt him!

We reached the docking bay and found ourselves immediately coming to a halt at the fact of our current altitude. Why was I the only flier at this time!?

"We'regonnahavetojump! TheConswillbeontousatanynanoklik!" Blurr put in hastily; the five of us exchanging a nervous glance. I could tell Sentinel had his optics on me this whole time, but I wasn't sure if he were making sure I was okay or fighting the urge not to yell at me…

At a rebounding bullet hitting the far wall of the bay, we made our decision then and there…

"JUMP!" Reggae shrieked, and jump we did…

**PPAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

… ***giggles* Now go! *listening to **_**Pause **_**on iPhone at current moment* Stop! Drop! PPAAUUSSEE!**

… **heheh, don't mind me, readers… continue! ^^**

It felt weird to be in freefall, especially from this height. All the while I was debating whether or not I should transform and fly down to Earth but… that'd be a problem for the others…

Well, my debate was answered when a Space Bridge opened beneath us and we all toppled straight through… into the Autobot base! And… I was trapped under the others, of course…

"Alrighty gang, off the youngling," Reggae commanded with a giggle, sliding out from under Sentinel before he, Nightmelody and Blurr got up; the Blue Racer happily offering a servo to get me up. Ultra Magnus and Jazz entered when they'd heard the commotion, but I was starting to worry a little; where was Jetstorm?

"Woah, looks like that was some rescue mission…" Jazz spoke up. "The 'Cons really handed it to ya, huh?"

"Itwasalmostliketheydidn'twantJetfiretoleave!" Blurr insisted all in one vent. I was basically ignoring them; wandering off towards the quarters me and my brother shared. I hadn't heard anything from him (much) before our bond was broken… Was he okay?

"Brother?" I called softly, peering into the room. It was unusually dark, but the sound of soft venting did reach my audials, so he was in here… Recharging?

"Jetstorm?"

I flicked the switch at the side of his berth; a soft blue light illuminating little of the room. My twin lay on his back-strut; visor missing and faceplates slightly pale. Confused I set a servo on his forehelm.

"Fever…" I murmured, drawing back and cautiously sitting on the berth beside him. "… It's the break in our bond, isn't it… You're hurt because of what they did to me…"

"Jetfire?"

I looked up at Reggae's voice; the femme standing at the doorway in concern. Her blind optics searched the room for my presence before she walked over and set a servo on my shoulder-strut.

"I assure you Jetstorm's okay… Once Ratchet mends your bond, he should be back on his pedes," she explained. I only kept my optics on her and tilted my helm to one side.

"But what if he can't fix it?" I asked. "… Like he couldn't fix your optics…"

She seemed to tense at my words, worryingly turning her helm away as though to fight back tears.

"Blind optics are not something that can be fixed, youngling…" Reggae admitted, venting softly. "They're… almost permanent once it happens…"

"You say almost; that means they can be fixed!"

"It's not that simple, Jetfire…" the femme went on with a soft laugh as she petted my helm. "Just… stay by Jetstorm and tell us if he wakes up, okay? … He's been in that stasis lock too long…"

As she left, my optics widened. Stasis lock!?

"Three solarcycles…" I whispered, shooting a glance over Jetstorm's unmoving frame. "Wake up, brother… w-wake up…"

I hated to admit my servos were shaking, so I set them in my lap but that didn't help. Blitzwing would have been the best to comfort me right now… Random at the least…  
No, don't process that. I'm away from them and back with the only bot I have left to call family. I can't let him slip through my digits because of our spark-breaking bond…

"Jetstorm, please…" I called again; as softly as my vocal processor would let me. "Wake up… I'm here now; online and okay… W-Why won't you be?"

He didn't even stir… I guess I forgot how paralysing a stasis lock can actually be. In defeat, I slid off the berth and landed on my knees on the floor. I felt like this was my fault; if I hadn't wandered off during our patrol, I wouldn't have ended up with the 'Cons and Jetstorm wouldn't be ill! But… then I wouldn't have discovered my likings for Blitzwing…

"You probably can't even hear me, can you…?"

At that, he did move ever so slightly, causing me to brighten up in getting to my pedes. His optics flickered dimly and I swear I heard him groan… Don't rush; wait until he's completely up before getting the others…

"Brother?" I called again, cautiously setting a servo over his. "Can… C-Can you hear me?"

"… J-J-Jetfire?"

… Insert vent of relief…

"You scared me for a klik," I admitted, managing a small smile in noting the time it'd taken for his optics to online completely and meet my own. "You feeling okay?"

"Cybertron's s-spinning…" my twin groaned, steadying himself against me as I helped him sit up. I didn't care if he was feverish; I immediately hugged him once he was steady enough.

"C-Can we not do t-that again?" I asked shakily, relaxing a little when he gladly returned the hug. "P-Please?"

"We won't, brother," Jetstorm promised, tightening his grip slightly. "… I m-missed you so much, even if I-I was in stasis!"

I rested my helm against his, fighting the coolant wanting to run down my cheeks.

"I… m-missed y-you more…" I stammered; my vocal processor struggling to get the words out. But, that didn't stop me saying what I was processing next… "They, w-were all s-so horrible… I n-never wanna get stuck with t-them again!"

Jetstorm's grip tightened on me as I let the tears of coolant fall. Come to process this, I think it's a mix of sadness, joy and missing Blitzwing… But why worry about that now…  
I buried my head against my brother's chassis; spurts of pain channelling through my spark and empty bond. Why did it have to be me…?

* * *

**Brother-bond time! XD  
****Dawwsies…**

**And Jetstorm says 'Cybertron's spinning' instead of 'The world's spinning' just cause the authoress says so…**

**Oh well, moving on. Next chapter = Blitzwing's P.O.V… Yeah, he's gonna be in 'spark-break' mode…**


	10. Can't Feel You're Sparkbeat

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~  
**in blitzwing's case – _"Persona-talk"_**

Well, we had a warship to clean up now, thanks to the Autobots…  
After a stern yelling at from Megatron, we set to work, but I couldn't; hastily slipping away to my quarters and leaning against the closed door behind me. Jetfire was gone… and I didn't even get to say goodbye, because it all happened too quick…

"I'd go after him," I told myself aloud. "But, ze Autobots could track me if I even get close to zheir ship…"

… Maybe if Random stopped muttering suggestions, I could get my processor working right again to think of my own suggestion…

"… Slagging Autobots… vhy must zhey ruin everyzhing!?" I managed to growl, slamming a clenched servo against the wall. Hothead scolded me for drawing attention to myself, so instead I miserably went and lay on my berth; the emptiness almost unbearable. "Vhy didn't I do somezhing…?"

"_Zhere vas nozhing I could do; ze Autobots had us too distracted!"_

"_Vhy don't I just go down and steal him right back!?"_

"Too risky…" I admitted, staring at the ceiling. "Ze Autobots vill se me coming…"

"… _Vhy not just comm link ze jhoungling?"_

"Communications are down, remember? Shockvave never brought zhem back up."

I never really minded talking to myself this way, but now it just felt out of place to do so, even if it was the only way to talk to my other personas without swapping completely.

Venting, I then lay in silence; my processor only on what Jetfire was doing. The youngling had probably already fixed the bond with his brother… I sat up; why had I been so stupid!?  
Annoyed I whacked my helm once against the wall.

"_Jhou're drawing attention again…"_

"_Vhy am I doing zhis?"_

"I deserve punishment for not bonding vith him sooner…" I insisted, bringing my helm against the wall once more.

"_But I vould have hurt him! It vas better zhat I didn't!"_

"But zhen I could at least know if he vas okay!" I protested with a soft growl, stopping myself before I whacked my helm again. "… My spark hurts…"

"Maybe Doctor Knockout should fix it for you then…"

Panicked I drew away from the wall and shot my gaze to the door; Starscream leaning against the frame with an unhappy vibe to his optics.

"… How much of zhat did jhou hear?"

"Everything after you started denting your helm…" the Seeker insisted, walking into my quarters uninvited. Doesn't he know I hate it when he does that? "And, I've figured just from that you had something for that little youngling… correct?"

At that I pinned him against the berth; both barrel-guns down and charging.

"Jhou tell anyone about it, I rip jhou to pieces!"

Starscream winced and defensively held up his servos, nodding his helm hastily.

"U-Understood. N-No one will know!"

"Jhou better stay true to jhour words," I warned, releasing him and stepping back from the berth. I heard him snigger and softly vented… forget that…

"Because it's such a secret that could get you banished from Decepticon ranks, I'll keep it, if you can inform me what's already been done," he explained. I didn't hesitate to shove him out of my quarters at that…

"Jhou sick-minded Seeker!"

Then I shut the door again, leaning against it and listening for his response.

"Fine… I won't tell…"

That sounded promising, so I let him go; his boosters tapping against the ground meaning he'd left. In defeat I sunk down to the floor and leant against the door; a small pain growing in my spark. I had to see Jetfire again or it'd drive me insane… More insane than I am with Random…

"… It hurts not to feel his spark-beat…" I whispered.

"_Of course it does…"_

Softly I growled, giving Hothead the intention that I didn't really want to hear his scrap as of now. Turning to my side as I rested my helm on the side of the door, I debated my options. One of them had to be reasonable enough to see the youngling again…

"Zhat's it…" I said at last, getting up and sliding open the door before quickly pacing out to the docking bay. "Zhey stole him avay from me… I'm stealing him back…"

* * *

**Persistent Blitzwing is persistent… He wants his youngling back…**

**Lol, well that doesn't sound awkward at all! *herp-a-derp-derp! :3**

**Ehem…  
****Anyway, after a long debate with myself, I'm going back to normal P.O.V for this chappie; just cause… small brotherly-fluff and stuff… And Random!Blitzwing also slightly being a lunatic… oh wait, he's always one… XD hee!**


	11. Back to be Mine

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~  
**in blitzwing's case – _"Persona-talk"_**

Twins recharged back-to-back; Jetfire and Jetstorm hesitant to leave each other's side for even a nanoklik after the orange-twin's recent kidnapping, but said-bot faced the fact that he couldn't even recharge properly. In discomfort, Jetfire would occasionally roll over; whacking against Jetstorm's frame and waking the ill-jet… Ratchet had explained he'd still feel like purging his tanks a few solarcycles after due to the bond recalibrating and connecting. At a couple or more-so whacks from his brother, Jetstorm sleepily sat up and dimmed his optics, nudging Jetfire until he too sat up.

"Are you bothered by something, brother?" he inquired; giving a confused look. "You're making it impossible to recharge."

"Maybe that and this berth's not big enough for the both of us anymore…" Jetfire concluded, getting up in defeat and walking back over to his own berth before collapsing onto it. "… I'm sorry I kept you awake, brother…"

Then he fell silent; Jetstorm's spark skipping an upset beat. Whatever the Decepticons had done, it had a hard impact on his twin, and things just weren't getting any better… for either of them; the blue-twin having to lie down again after a painful processor-ache…

_**:: Talk to me, Jetfire; I'm worrying… ::**_

Said bot uncomfortably faced away from his brother; optics barely lit as he stared at the door to their quarters; which had been partially left open earlier.

_**:: …Something doesn't feel right. ::**_

… Good thing they were using the bond; Sentinel was on patrol that night. Things wouldn't look pretty if the twins were caught talking aloud.

_**:: Tell me exactly what happened up there. ::**_

_**:: I don't know if I should… ::**_

Jetstorm sat up again, noticing Jetfire hadn't moved from his spot after relaying the message through.

_**:: Why not? ::**_

_**:: Just… promise me you won't tell anyone, okay? ::**_

_**:: You know me; I-… ::**_

_**:: …I think I'm bonded to a Decepticon… and that Decepticon, is Blitzwing… ::**_

Meanwhile elsewhere, said triple-changer had managed to reach the Autobot base undetected; Random giggling a little more than he should have been as he slipped aboard and started searching. How his footfalls were silent against the base's floor, no one would ever know, but the triple-changer didn't seem to mind it that he wasn't making much noise. He just wanted to find Jetfire…

"I'm pretty sure zheir quarters are somevhere up zhis vay…" he started, inching his wall along a wall before stopping dead at the sound of footfalls coming in the other direction. "N-Never mind!"

He ducked back into a shadowed corner just as Sentinel walked past; the Elite Guard 'general' oblivious to the triple-changer's presence. With clear hallways, Blitzwing slipped past; ghostly peeking into each quarters he passed.

"Ugh, zhis vould be a lot easier if I vasn't alone…" he groaned, hastily walking on.

"_Vhat? Do jhou vant zhem to know, Icy?"_

At that, he was tempted to punch himself in the faceplates, but that'd probably draw way too much attention, so the triple-changer silently walked on; stopping occasionally to see if he was at the right place, but mostly he had no luck… Until he came across Reggae's quarters…  
The femme was seated on her berth with her knees up to her chassis; her arms wrapped around them. From what Blitzwing could tell, she was still functioning due to her dimly-pale optics.

"She looks jhoung…" he admitted softly, stepping back and glancing down the hall. "I must be close…"

At that, there was a stuttered giggle and someone hastily hissing at the other to be quiet. Blitzwing managed a small grin when he recognised one of the voices…

"I found jhou, Jetfire," Random cheered softly, peeking into the quarters. Jetfire had wandered back over to Jetstorm and was making silent smart remarks to his brother, not even noticing the triple-changer was at the door; Blitzwing then silently slithering in and waiting.

"Just, get back into recharge," Jetstorm teased, tossing an offline data-pad at his sibling before going back to recharging himself. Jetfire yelped when the data-pad collided with his helm, shaking it as he set it aside.

"No fair using that as a weapon…" he whimpered, climbing back onto his berth.

"Jazz said anything can be a weapon."

"Shut it!"

"Even-…"

"Jetstorm, don't go there!"

"Shh!"

…Insert more insult rallying, and cue a growing-bored Blitzwing…  
He was now lying on his chestplates in the shadows at the end of Jetfire's berth; helm resting in his servo as he waited for the twins to fall back into recharge; which only took about seven kliks. Just to make sure, Blitzwing poked the sleeping twins.

"… No response?" he wondered, looking between the both of them. "… Good enough for me!"

Icy then over-powered to shut the insane-persona up, cautiously lifting Jetfire into his arms. The youngling only ever-so-slightly shifted at the gesture, remaining in recharge as he was lifted from his berth. Blitzwing vented a sigh of relief before turning and running out of the room. All that lit the hallways was his singular working optic; Sentinel most likely giving up on the night-patrol and heading off to recharge, for which Blitzwing was glad. Slipping outside, the triple-changer ran a fair way before stopping in a clearing by a lake and setting himself down, gently pulling Jetfire close to him.

"I got jhou back…" he stated, brushing a digit over the youngling's helm. "And I von't let jhou go zhat easily again…"

* * *

**Now happy Blitzwing is happy ^^**

**I wonder how surprised Jetfire will be when he wakes up… Hmm… *gives shifty eyes***

… **Let's find out now, shall we? ;D**


	12. Sick to the Tanks

_**::Bond::  
**_**Thought  
**"Speaking"  
~Comm link~

It wasn't Jetstorm prodding me to get up the next morning; it was an unfamiliar cooling breeze that ran across my frame. Confused I onlined my optics, staying down just in case someone would attack me. I was outside in a clearing; running water nearby and continuous breezes upsetting the tree-tops and grass around me. Then I spied someone by the water's edge, armour discarded to one side as he cleaned his protoform with the cool, clear water from the lake. I jerked up into a sitting position; faceplates burning red at the sight of my wannabe-Decepticon lover.

"B-Blitzwing?" I called softly, easily catching his attention. Icy's optic shuttered quickly in surprise before he got up and stumbled backwards into the water, landing with a massive splash. I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry!"

The water came up to his middle sitting up; the triple-changer shuddering and calling me over.

"Jhou're not ze one to be sorry," he started, water running off his frame as he gripped my servo and dragged me down beside him. "I should have mentioned I'd be back for jhou…"

… Cold water is cold…  
Even though I knew it wouldn't do any good, I climbed onto his lap to try and stay warm as the water flowed around us.

"I knew you'd be back for me anyway," I teased, tracing a digit over his insignia with a giggle. "… What makes me the mech that catches your optic, Blitzwing?"

He frowned after I'd asked that, leaning back on one servo as he processed my question.

"Vell, I zhink for starters, a jhoungling jhour age shouldn't have such an exposed protoform," he replied, pinning me against the lake's bank and running a servo down my protoform to emphasise his point. I shuddered at the action. "So vulnerable… So fragile…"

He did that a few times, stopping briefly and caressing my spark chamber. I looked up at him questionably, trying to figure out what was going on in his processor. Then, I felt something click…

"… I wanna know something," I asked, stopping him from teasing me; the triple-changer's expression a little confused.

"Yes?"

"The night before the Elite Guard found me; did we… you know…?" I questioned, trying to make the point obvious without actually saying it. If it was true, maybe that was the reason why my spark and tanks were hurting so much…

"Did ve vhat?" Blitzwing wondered, sitting back and releasing me; his Random-persona currently in control.

"…"

I couldn't say it, not to Random! After all it was Icy who had comforted me that night…  
Uncomfortably I sat myself up straight and twiddled my digits, not sure how to exactly ask the question on my processor.

"Jetfire?" the triple-changer cooed, uncomfortable at the sudden silence. "Jhou vere saying…?"

Before I could relay my answer, I stopped and put a servo on my protoform; my tanks turning a small corkscrew. That was new…  
Next klik I was away from Blitzwing, sitting on my knees and purging into a bush. There goes the energon I had last night…

"Oh sveetspark… I didn't know jhou vere ill…" said triple-changer murmured, walking over after I'd managed to stop myself. Hurt, I got up and nuzzled against him; slivers of lubricant in my optics.

"M-My tanks h-hurt…"

"I bet zhey vould…" he admitted softly, caressing my helm as he held me close. "… I heard jhour brozher vas sick; jhou didn't get it from him, did jhou?"

I looked up and shook my helm, just slightly in case I felt sick again. I had felt fine last night…

"M-Maybe I should go see Ratchet," I suggest, hearing Blitzwing growl softly at the medic's name.

"He's not setting his filthy servos on jhou…"

"… I'd rather him than Knockout…"

We stood in silence, Blitzwing still holding me close; his frame cold from the remainder of the water dripping off it. I just didn't understand why I felt so sick this morning… Maybe it was because I hadn't refuelled my energon?

"Knockout still scares jhou, right…" Blitzwing said at last, letting me go. "Zhen go see jhour medic and meet me back here in a megacycle… I need to clear zhings up vith Lord Megatron…"

At that, he rested his fore-helm in his servo with a soft groan, causing me to give him a look of concern.

"He found out?"

"Yes… From ze one mech I trusted _not _to tell anyone…"

"Starscream?"

A small nod from the triple-changer made me panic a little. Megatron had found out… That means, big trouble for me…  
Scared I hastily wrapped my arms around Blitzwing's middle and rubbed my helm against his chassis.

"P-Please don't let him hurt me!" I squeaked. Blitzwing stroked my back-strut with his servos in order to reassure me.

"I von't… can't say ze same about me zhough…" he vented. I stepped back and stood on the tip of my pedes, planting a soft kiss on his mouthplates.

"Just, be careful okay?"

He returned the kiss with a loving smile before waving me off and transforming, darting back to the Nemesis in what seemed like record time. I watched him leave; a heavy feeling in my spark. If anything happened to him…

_**:: Jhou're vorrying; stop it, Jetfire… ::**_

My optics widened. He had…

_**:: You… I… W-We're spark-bonded!? ::**_

_**:: … Yes… I-I'm sorry if it's not vhat jhou vanted… ::**_

_**:: … It's okay… ::**_

Sending him reassurance through the bond, I hastily sealed it and began to head to the Autobot base. It was still early morning so hopefully the other EG-Officers were still in recharge. I was hesitant to hear what Ratchet had to say about my mystery illness, but at least I'd know why I felt like purging every five kliks… Thankfully, that was something I could stop myself from doing…  
Cautiously I peeked into the base. It was quiet for a few nanokliks but then voices reached my audials, and I carefully made my way inside. The Autobots were occupied with their organic-friend Sari, who was currently teaching them another Earth-game, from what it looked like…

"Hey Jetfire! Seems the Elite Guard found you alright!" Bumblebee called, slightly alarming me. I only nodded and managed a small grin.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay…" I insisted; Ratchet then wandering over to join me.

"Jetstorm going okay with his recovery?" he asked. Again I nodded. "Then, why are you here?"

I tapped my digits together nervously, not really wanting to say anything with _all _of them there…

"Could I, talk to you about it… alone?" I wondered, looking up. The medic nodded his helm in understanding with a small laugh and led me to the med. bay. I like this one a whole lot better than the Decepticon one…

"So what can I help you with, Jetfire?"

"Well, I… I think I'm feeling the effects of our broken spark-bond…" I explained softly, hopping up onto the med berth once Ratchet had slid the door shut behind us. Said medic turned to face me with a frown.

"Only now? Reggae told me you were fine when they found you," he admitted, gently prodding at an area on my protoform, just above my tanks. I winced. "Hurts?"

"J-Just a little," I ex-vented, shifting my position slightly. Ratchet still held his frown when he turned away, locking in information to the computer before switching the scanner on beside me.

"Hold still for 30 nanokliks, then I'll run it again for 3 kliks."

I nodded and let the machine trace my energy signature and frame, lying still with almost a million thoughts running through my processor. I was slightly scared; from the medic's expression, something definitely wasn't right…

"Nothing happened to the bond last night, did it?" Ratchet then asked, sliding the scanner away from me and turning back to the computer.

"Not, that I'd know of," I admitted, sitting up and rubbing the covering of my spark chamber at a minute pain. Ratchet caught my action and raised an optic ridge.

"That been a habit lately?"

"… Sorta…"

He said nothing after that, focusing all his attention on the computer. Waiting, I swung my legs slightly against the berth-side; listening to each soft clack as my leg-armour impacted the metal. Now I just felt even more nervous, but Blitzwing had told me not to worry. Everything would be okay, right!?

"Jetfire…"

The medic's stern tone caught me off-guard, and I had to jump off the berth before I tumbled off it. Ratchet didn't turn around to face me; he just told me the results with optics glued to the computer-screen. Those results made my own optics widen…

"I believe, you've been sparked…"

* * *

**:3**

**Jetfire's a carrier! ^^  
****Cookies for those who guess the sire! *coughs,it'sobvious,coughs* XD**

**Ratchet's probably thinking, 'How does a youngling get sparked? Can they even handle it?' :/**

**BUT on another note, this is end of story! You can all go cry in a corner now…  
****Just kidding!**

**SEQUEL – PRECIOUS SPARKS WILL BE UPLOADED SOON!  
****We will find out if Jetfire's little sparkling will be mech or femme, I'll have fun sticking with a name… yeah, it will be different to the last time this was up because I was reading through this earlier and the name didn't really suit their sparkling…. *coughschanginggenderandnumbertoocoughs***

… **So stay tuned for that sequel; 'Precious Sparks'!  
****Coming soon to a FanFiction near you! :D  
****Bye-nii! ^^**


End file.
